In particular, the invention is directed to the problem of connecting potentiometer windings, passing taps out from potentiometer windings and providing short-circuit intervals at potentiometer windings what is required in some applications. According to prior art such connections are established by soldering tin. This involves expensive procuction and with crome nickel wires, for example, is possible with greatest difficulties only. Also establishing extended short-circuit intervals becomes very expensive.
By U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,606, a potentiometer is known having a circular housing bottom formed as synthetic plasic part made by injection moulding, in which housing bottom a coiled arcuate resistance body is located. Connection contact pins are embeded in the housing bottom by injection moulding. Contact pieces formed as punched elements made of sheet metal are connected to the resistance body and to the connection contact pins and are located in recesses of the housing bottom. A covering element consists of a ductile outer element in the form of a metal sheet element and a rubber-resilient coating located in this ductile outer element. The covering element is connected to the housing bottom by beading. Thereby the rubber-resilient coating effects sealing. Besides the rubber-resilient coating, on the opposite side of the contact pieces, engages the resistance body. Hereby the resistance body is held in the housing.